metal Gear Solid: The Patriots reborn
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: What happens in 2022
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

A patrol guard in the Biolab in 2022 looked up on the sky and suddenly, an alarm rang and a voice said "SUBJECTS NO.1, NO.2 and NO.14 ESCAPED. TIGHTEN SECURITY IMMEDIATELY." and when the guard look behind, a knife came toward him and he black out. and another guard said "20 men in silo B got taken out! Requesting reinforcement from silo A! and the radio answered "Negative. We can't spare reinforcement! the main gate and the power got shut down... [static]" and the guard said "Hey! What's your status?!" and someone said "freeze." and when he turned, he blacked out and a voice said "#1,2 and 14 got away of the lab! Calling reinforcement form lab 2,3 and 4 and dispatched NO.3,4,5 and 15 out after them. Requesting NO. 21,25 and 30 from lab 5. Wait! Nuclear warhead sighted! Evacuate now! [static]" and a nuclear warhead came down and wipe out the biolab.

The day after...

A phone call came in and says "So... it was really you that launch a Davy Crocket into the biolab?" and a voice replied "Yes and Miles, it was my job....as a Patriot anyway." and Miles replied " Please don't say my name and the word

LA-LI-LU-LE-LO. This called can be eavesdropped anytime and please don't say more classified information. Remember, the Patriots never exist even you're new, you should know... and I don't understand why they chose you as a member of the LA-LI-LU-LE-LO. I'm hanging up now."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The second Big Shell incident

In a news there is one that said a biolab in London got destroyed by an unknown nuclear warhead. The police is searching for survivors. The next news is the Big shell 2 was on a grand opening today after the first Big Shell have been destroyed by terrorists. further news will.... *TV turned off* and someone said "Great. I told you to wipe out the biolab, not to nuke it. Now it's a big news and if an evidence was left there, you'll be the one to die first." and another person said " Sorry boss. I'm too carried away this time. I'm responsible for any punishment." then the first person replied "Okay. You will search and destroy the subjects that escaped form lab A." and the person replied "and what about the other labs?" and the first person said "No. And don't ask why. Get your ass moving, and the first one is at the new Big Shell." and the Second man replied "Yes boss. I'll go with Fox and something fun for him.

At the second Big Shell, a man was sneaking around a connecting bridge of two struts. It was Snake. He said to himself "What's happening? I think I died of Foxdie virus Six years ago. Why am I still alive? Why?" and a Metal Gear Ray came out of the water and Snake said "RAY? That's impossible! The last prototype should be destroyed!" and a Stinger missile drop from nowhere and Snake said "Who dropped this? Anyway, I have to take care of ray first". Snake shot a Stinger Missile at Ray. It flinched and dive into the water and came up behind Snake and uses Hydraulic Cutter. Snake rolled and shot another Stinger missile at ray again. Ray flinched again and shot missiles at snake. Snake dodged but got hit by Ray's machine-gun and Snake hid in a strut but ray shot missiles at it and the strut broke down. Snake jump out of the strut and said "Good night!" and shot a stinger missile into Ray's mouth and Ray malfunctioned and fell into the water.

A chopper appears and a man with a Makarov said "Great! A great effort for a clone of the legendary Big Boss and Snake said "Who are you?!" and the man said "Call me Scorpion. Let's get the things done now." and he took out a bomb trigger and pressed it and explosions are coming to Snake and Snake reach out for his USP and start shooting and someone comes out and deflected the bullets with his blade and Snake said "It's Impossible! Grayfox!" and Grayfox replied "You're not getting away because you only know my name... Snake. and Snake noticed that the explosions are coming near so Snake jumped into the ocean. Scorpion prepared his Makarov and noticed that there is a news helicopter coming towards him and he said to the pilot "Activate Stealth camouflage for the helicopter and retreat! and the pilot replied "Yes sir. Contacting base. We are pulling back to the base." and a voice from the radio said "Roger that." and the helicopter activated it's stealth camouflage and flew away.

At a base there is an announcement and the announcer said "Helicopter NO.38 is returning from deployment. Ready for landing." When the helicopter landed, Scorpion walked out and someone walked to him and he said "Scorpion. Did you kill him?" and Scorpion replied "No. Sorry boss. A news helicopter was coming when I'm going to kill him so I need to pull back. The Identity of the Patriots must be secret." and the man punched Scorpion in the face and said "The mission is the most important! We can hunt down the news reporter later if they saw you! Are you trying to make fun of my perfect unit that never fails it's mission?!" and Scorpion said "No sir, but I haven't failed the mission. The mission is hunt Snake down, not hunt him down at the shell." and before the man can say anything, another man walked in and said "That's right. Even your subordinate is more clever than you, and the next time... be more clever with your orders. Guards, lock him up in the worst detention center because of being care-free during duty. Scorpion, come with me." and he hit the man with a pistol and walked away with Scorpion and the man yelled "DAMN!" and aimed his pistol at Scorpion but the guards disarmed him in put him in a detention center.


	3. Chapter 3

The Patriots Reborn

Chapter 3: The new Metal Gear

Scorpion and the man walked into a storage room. Scorpion said "What is this all about, Commander Lance?"

"You're one of the Patriots, aren't you?" Lance said.

"So you found out."

"I just tracked a call down yesterday."

"So my cover is blown. You're a cunning man, Lance."

A metal gear RAY jumped out and start firing missiles randomly and one of them hit the storage room and Scorpion jumped on it, open the cockpit, and jumped in. "Unmanned RAY?" Lance said.

"That's right. So please die!"

Suddenly, RAY got malfunctioned and stopped. "Impossible, EMP wave?! I thought it have anti-EMP!

"Sure, but this isn't EMP." Said Lance

"Damn! Move you piece of junk!"

"It won't move, because we have metal gear KRAKEN!"

"Metal gear…….. KRAKEN?!"

"It's our new model, and we have 15 of them."

Lots of steel giant snake arms rose from the sea and start grabbing and pulling RAY down the sea. Scorpion ejected out of RAY and used a jetpack to escape.

At somewhere in a wasteland, Snake was walking through it and remembered all the paths clearly, but he don't know where he is. Snake mumbled "What is this place?" and as soon as he finished, he saw a helicopter wreckage. As soon as he saw it, he knew that where he is. He Exclaimed "Shadow Moses!"

Someone at his back said "Freeze." Snake put his hand up and saw someone wearing a balaclava and a grey suit, trousers and a black boot. Snake said "Who are you?"

"I'm Stingray from new Fox unit. Commander Campbell told me to take Solid Snake back to the base. Do you know him?" Said the man.

"Campbell's still alive? I'm Solid snake."

"Don't lie to me. He supposed to be 50 now."

"I don't know how I got young again; I can confirm my identity too,"

"Commander said if he want to confirm his identity, said who are the patriots?"

"LA-LI-LU-LE-LO"

"You're really Solid Snake! Let's make haste. I got threads on my radar."

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

MGS: The Patriots Reborn

Chapter 4: A duel on the sky

Stingray leaded Snake to the heliport. There was a helicopter there. Stingray got on the helicopter.

"Hop in!" said Stingray.

Snake got in and saw the old Roy Campbell. The helicopter took off.

"Snake…. We have detected metal gears signs in Pacific Ocean. We need you to take them out." Roy said.

"Why it need to be me? I said I won't fight anymore." Said Snake.

"You will and you won't decline this time."

"Why don't get Raiden to do the work? And why can't I decline?"

"You won't because the Patriots construct a new team and new systems."

"Aren't they out of men?"

"They have loads all over the world, but you just don't recognize it, and Raiden is in a war zone."

"Sir, multiple threads detected!" interrupted the pilot.

"What is it?" said Roy

"Assault helicopters. Five of them."

A sound of a missile came towards and the helicopter dodged it.

"Our pilot is skilled. Stingray, use the Gatling gun. Snake use the stinger. I'll call for reinforcement."

"Affirmative sir" both Stingray and the pilot said.

A helicopter started to fire grenades and the pilot dodged. Stingray started shooting and a bullet hit the enemy's pilot and the helicopter fell to the ground.

"This is Roy. Calling for reinforcement at Shadow Moses. Facing multiple threads." Said Roy.

Another helicopter rammed Roy's helicopter. The pilot dodged and enemy's helicopter lost its stability and fell to the ground. Snake shot another helicopter down.

"This is HQ. Sending in reinforcements from arctic base."

Snake shot another helicopter down. The last helicopter took out a Davy Crocket.

"Davy Crocket!? What the!?" Said snake.

Stingray shot the pilot but the enemy's helicopter but it shot Davy Crocket. It hit the ground and caused a big explosion. Roy's helicopter lost stability and fell to the ground.


End file.
